plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All-Star
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Mecha-Football Zombie. 250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 200 |stat 2 title = Variants: |stat 2 info = Baseball Star Rugby Star Hockey Star Cricket Star Goalie Star Wrestling Star Golf Star |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Football Cannon |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Imp Punt Sprint Tackle Dummy Shield Long Bomb Ultra Tackle Shield Decoy}} All-Star is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The All-Star is a playable charactor on the zombie's side. He is classified as a powerful tank in the zombie faction. Due to his health, he can tank on multiple hits making them resistant to most plants attacks. He can even survive a direct hit from a Potato Mine and the explosion of a Chili Bean Bomb (only if its health is over 175). However, it is the slowest zombie character, making it ineffective in chasing plants. The All-Star is armed with an Imp Punt ability, which can deal high splash damage to a group of plants. His Sprint Tackle ability allows him to tackle wounded opponents, vanquishing them or knocking them out of the battle or used to escape threat from plants, especially the Chomper. Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star to create a temporary shield for himself and his team from plant attacks. Description All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. Variants *Baseball Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star *Wrestling Star *Golf Star Primary Weapon The Football Cannon is the All-Star's primary weapon. It is armed with a high-powered Football Cannon capable to hurl footballs at high rate, deals 4-9 impact damage and 5-10 critical damage based on distance. Since Football Cannon has unlimited ammo and never reloads but will overheat if used too long and puts All-Star in a vulnerable state. The player also has to wait for approximately one second before firing and when firing, he moves slower, unlike the other zombie classes. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Supercharged Football Coolant The Supercharged Football Coolant (i.e. water) reduces the amount of heat each ball generates when shot. Overheat Reduction The weapon is almost guaranteed to not overheat, as long as this mod is installed. Super Football Compression By the compressing the footballs before firing them the weapon damage has increased. Strategies Team Vanquish The All-Star's high health makes him the toughest opponent to deal with. Since other plants' health is less than the All-Star's, it has a high chance to win. Sprint Tackle is useful and serves as a finishing move; it can be used to finish off any wounded plants or used for escaping a threat when things are not going well. An Imp Punt can be used to get rid of group of plants, getting a multiple vanquish streak at once. However, its primary weakness is the Chomper. Chomper can instantly kill All-Star since it is not fast enough to escape. All-Star is slow and vulnerable when plants gang up on it. Gardens & Graveyards The All-Star is always the leading class in this mode before anyone else. The Imp Punt is very useful for crowd control in the garden. Sprint tackling lined up plants is also very good for crowd control in the garden. Using the Dummy Shield provides a line of cover, protecting zombies from plants firing outside of the garden. The All-Star would have a better chance by going into the Garden with other All-Stars, as the Football Cannon is not good for taking groups of plants out. The All-Star could also take singular plants outside the garden out easily, but the All-Star is an easy target for Cactus and Chomper, due to its slow movement speed. Gallery All-StarNoCannon.jpg|An artwork of an All-Star without its Football Cannon. 10448797_10152207328828214_6542745988120593879_n.jpg|Another image of the All-Star. 185px-PvZ_Gamescom_12_WM.PNG|An All-Star using its Football Cannon. 10336857_10152221726743214_1268803916557148647_n.jpg|All-Star toy. Zombies_won_The_taco.gif|All-Star Zombie in the winning screen of Taco Bandits (animated). Extraordinary Exclusive Pack.PNG|An All-star wearing Playstation-only accessories in a Sticker Pack. Videos All-Star Variants Guide|All-Star variants. PvZ Garden Warfare All-Star Breakdown|Gameplay. Trivia *The All-Star is obviously based off of the Football Zombie from the Plants vs. Zombies. *He has Dr. Zomboss' face on the front of his shirt. *The All-Star resembles The Heavy from Team Fortress 2. *Despite the Football Zombie being faster than most zombies in Plants vs. Zombies, the All-Star is the slowest playable Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *The All-Star is the only playable zombie class that can survive a Potato Mine or Chili Bean Bomb. **However, this only applies if its health is 176 or higher. *The All-Star says "Oh Yeah" when healed. *The All-Star and all of his variants except the Wrestling Star and Golf Star have different numbers on their backs (e.g. Goalie Star has #98, All-Star has #26). *According to the developers, the All Star shoots "around 400 footballs a minute." Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies